The Understanding of Hatsune Mikuo
by Stederion
Summary: [ON HIATUS] The problems Akaito has to go through just because he's madly in love with this people-fearing boy named Hatsune Mikuo. (Warning: Obviously BL) Sequel to The Confusion of Hatsune Mikuo. Includes the little chapter at the end of the original story.


A/N: After about half a year, I'm back! This time with the sequel! Yaay! I know many have requested and have been waiting for this! Sorry to make you wait so long! Enjoy!

* * *

"So, what shall we do for the school festival?" Hatsune Mikuo cried at the top of his lungs to catch everyone's attention. Under various circumstances, he had been chosen as the class representative this year.

Shion Akaito, Mikuo's assistant, stood motionlessly behind him, Hatsune Miku's hit song currently circling around in his head. Having distanced himself from Mikuo for a while, Akaito had begun to accept this Mikuo too, although this version can never be compared to the Mikuo before.

"How about selling stuff?" Megurine Luki raised his hand. "We can, like, bring our old stuff here so it's almost zero-budget."

"I want a drama!" Kagamine Len growled. "DRAMA!"

"Um, anymore suggestions?" Mikuo asked. He looked to Akaito whose head was still swarmed with high-pitched notes. "Akaito, can you write them on the board?"

"What?" Akaito raised an eyebrow, trying to hide the fact that he hadn't been paying attention.

"Second-hand shop and drama," Mikuo reminded him.

Akaito turned around and scribbled the words on the board.

"Not together, Akaito," Mikuo said.

Grunting, Akaito rubbed off the words 'and drama' and wrote 'Drama' beside 'Second-hand shop'.

"I think it'd be great if we opened a coffee shop!" Kasane Teto said in excitement. "And it should be themed!"

Akaito wrote down the suggestion without much prompting from Mikuo.

"Anything else?" Mikuo asked, scanning the class.

"How about nothing?" Kagamine Rinto asked.

"That's impossible," Mikuo quickly rejected.

Akaito wrote it down anyway. Mikuo glanced at the board and frowned.

"Akaito..."

"It's a good one," Akaito said.

Mikuo sighed. "Anymore?"

"Drama." Sakine Meito's cold voice cut through the class, emphasizing his presence, and his point.

Even though it's already been suggested, no one pointed that out.

Akaito even debated whether to write another 'Drama' for Meito or not.

"Anymore input?" Mikuo tentatively asked.

No sound was heard.

"Right, so we'll vote now..."

Akaito noticed Mikuo's shaking hands as he took out the voting box. That's Meito for you.

Soon, the votes were calculated and the result presented before everyone. Every single vote went to 'Drama'.

'Ha, THIS is drama.' Akaito was a bit upset that he'd counted them so carefully only to find that they're all the same.

Meito stood up. "I will be the director."

"Do you have a story in mind?" Mikuo asked, trying to keep his legs from shaking.

Meito walked straight up front and stood beside Mikuo. "The Sun will be the main character."

Mikuo, overcome with pressure just because Meito was beside him, slumped down on the floor.

'Ack! Keep it together, Mikuo!' Almost everyone in the class thought the same. No one dared question who 'the Sun' was.

"I already told you to stop calling me that," Akaito said, rubbing off the words on the board. A collective gasp was heard from the class.

Meito smiled his usual scary smile. "I want us to act out the story of Snow White and the Seven Seas."

What IS that?!

"The Sun will be Snow White, as mentioned, and our pitiful teal-teal will be the prince."

There's so much wrong in that sentence that everyone opted for silence.

"I will recite the story to you." Meito cleared his throat.

Helplessness spread throughout the class.

"They were never meant to be together..." Meito started.

* * *

They were never meant to be together.

Snow White and the nameless prince. They look good together, but they can never be together.

Snow White has beauty above all else. His ("Wait, what? His?" "Yes, his.") strength can match eleven bulls. His face can shame every other person out there. His hair is the fiery red that you see on certain soft drink packages. ("What?" "Just let him be.")

On the other hand, the nameless prince, is nothing like Snow White. The hair, for example. His hair is ebony black. His skin pale. Lips pink. ("Did he just-" "Shh.") His courage could not cover himself. A pitiful sight, really, but just as graceful. Maybe. No. He's just pitiful.

Snow White is one with great courage. With his friends, he sailed the Seven Seas not once, but halfway through. Three point five seas would be the correct answer. You get a candy. The reason he stopped halfway through lies in the nameless prince. He fell in love. ("Oi no one told me this was BL." "You should've guessed it the moment he wanted Mikuo to be prince." "Wait, pitiful teal-teal WAS Mikuo?!")

SNOW WHITE FELL IN LOVE WITH THE PRINCE!

This is unheard of. Who knew Snow White would be attracted to such a weakling? ("That's rude!") Even though so, their courting was sweet. A-spoonful-of-sugar-in-your-mouth sweet. They felt happy together. Sweet, happy. But then...

The prince fell.

Grief-stricken, ("Wait, that's all? What exactly happened to the prince?") Snow White left the prince, the love of his life, and embarked on a journey in continuation of his previous. And so, he sailed the seas, forever and ever, and no salvation was ever found.

The end.

* * *

Silence.

"That's... sad." Akaito was the first to comment.

Meito, eyes closed, took a deep breath in satisfaction. "Thank you."

"Um... right, so, who's interested-" Mikuo started.

"I've got everything planned," Meito interrupted. "Everyone will have their part in making this a success. The star of the show will be us!"

"Okay... so Meito-san will be in charge of this..." Mikuo weakly concluded.

"I'd made that clear enough, pitiful teal-teal. Good luck in the act." Meito smiled. "Let's do this! My minions!"

He. Did. Not. Just. Say. That!

* * *

"Alright, have you memorised your scripts?" Meito asked.

"Yes, sir!"

"Costumes all prepared?"

"Yes, sir!"

"One last thing." Meito beamed with pride. "This is an act. People might think that they are playing the roles they have in real life. This is not so. You don't do something just because it's your role. It's because you did something that it became your role."

"... Yes, sir!" ("Where did that come from, though?")

"Let's go and take over the stage!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"Owhh this is exciting..." Akaito whispered to Mikuo.

"Hm..." Mikuo touched the wig on his head. It seemed so familiar... Ah. Right. This was last year. When he was still...

Wait.

Wait!

Wait wait wait wait wait!

Snow White. Akaito. The prince. Mikuo. Courting. Their time as friends together. The prince fell. Mikuo changed...!

Is this story a reflection of what happened? Was it Meito who wrote this...?

"I..." Mikuo's lips trembled, eyes watery, heart bursting.

"? Mikuo?" Akaito looked at Mikuo.

"I'm... sorry..." Mikuo squeaked out, tears spilling out.

For Akaito to be this upset about his change, for Meito to be this worried about them... Mikuo felt an immense pain in his chest, spreading all over his body, until he felt numb and passed out.

"Mikuo!"

Meito, who had been watching this, smiled a small smile.

"Meito, Mikuo just-" Akaito turned to his friend, desperate.

You still love him, don't you? "Gakupo, Luki, take Mikuo to the nurse's office," Meito said calmly.

"Meito, what's happening?" Akaito cried in uncertainty.

"As much as I regard you important, you're still so dumb." Meito laughed, watching Gakupo and Luki take Mikuo away.

"Meito!" Akaito growled. "If it's you who did this-"

"Thank me later. We have a stage to occupy." Meito grinned. "I will be assuming Mikuo's position, if you don't mind."

"All this just to take his place?!"

Meito shrugged. "Now, it's almost our turn. You do want to do your best, right?"

"I want to kill you..."

"No can do, Snow White."

* * *

When Mikuo opened his eyes, he couldn't piece anything together.

He heard hurried footsteps rumbling in the distance, then a loud 'bang' sounded very near him. It sounded like the door was being opened with great force.

"Mikuo!"

Mikuo jumped. Why... who... what...?

Akaito's worried face came into view soon enough. "Mikuo, are you okay?"

"Um... yes." Mikuo nodded. Wait. Why is he...? Had he changed back to the old him? This familiar feeling... The sudden writhing inside whenever he felt nervous, the line of sight that's never more than than ninety degrees between head and body, the constant fear... He's back. He's actually back...!

Akaito could feel it too. The aura around Mikuo changed somehow. It felt more real. More... Mikuo.

"Mikuo, are you...?"

Mikuo looked at Akaito, but his gaze soon averted. "I think..."

He's back to who he was, but he didn't feel bad about it... He actually felt... quite happy.

"I'm... back..."

Akaito's smiling so broadly that he couldn't close his mouth. "Mikuo..."

Akaito hugged Mikuo. Hard. Mikuo didn't mind.

It's good to be loved just the way you are.

"A... Aka... i... to..." Mikuo struggled, but he managed to call his friend's name.

Akaito pulled back, looked at Mikuo, and leaned in.

And kissed the pink lips.

* * *

A/N: THE END! This was actually written in one day... Within a few hours, actually. Maybe... four?

The continuation I leave to those who want to write it ;) You can imagine what happens next yourself. I'll leave it here!

*Update* Finally decided to make this another story. It's like an omake, I guess... It has its fair share of problems but it'll be all fluffy and stuff. Yay~


End file.
